kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Idol Choujin Showtime
Sure dude! I just don't know how to do it. KinnikuFan 18:30 29 September 2007 (UTC) I checked, as of right now we are the only members right now. We'll have to convince the guys at littlerubberguys.com to try and help us. Also, good job on the Media page. KinnikuFan I made the articles just because we can. A wikia can have an article with just one sentence. That's the beauty of a wikia. The articles don't have to have two cents worth of info. KinnikuFan Thanks for all the Tatakae!! Ramenman character pages they're really good. When I started this site I wanted to make sure to cover all series and Ramenman is no exception. Again, Thanks. KinnikuFan Yep, Basically! Right now I'm just making lists and then I want to try to elaborate on them later. KinnikuFan I'd put them like we did the characters and go with last name first. Like we'd put Kinnikuman's seiyuu as Kamiya Akira & Furukawa Toshio. However this will only apply to the seiyuus but not the english speakers. So like Kinnikuman english dub actor is Eric Stuart NOT Stuart Eric. KinnikuFan Also, this has just been bugging me. There is a guy on youtube named KinnikuFan. That's not me just in case anyone was wondering. On youtube I'm conanfan1412. KinnikuFan That sounds good. I just re-read volume 2 of Nisei so the family came to me. I also want to include Kinkotsuman's family including Kinkotsu-Obaba with it even though she's an anime original character. One other thing is that I want to do a page for master/apprentice relationships. KinnikuFan OK! But when you do it, make sure you put a thing that says there's a difference between it and the Kinniku Clan. Just in case any fans who only know of the dub won't get confused. Also, thank you so much for putting all this information for Tatakae!! Ramenman. I don't know much of that series except for the characters and the main plot, so this really helps a lot. In the words of Mantaro: ARIGATO GOZAIMUSCLEU!!! KinnikuFan Hell yes. I've also been thinking about it for a while but I've been more thinking on the arcs and characters instead. This'll help us get more pages in since there's hundreds of techniques in the series. KinnikuFan We should mention the different variations but the variations should have their own page. And yes the category thing would work. I'm starting on the Muscle Docking techniques (Kinniku Buster, Driver, & Variations). KinnikuFan Thanks! KinnikuFan Really? I haven't been able to see the last part of the manga and I've only been able to get info through websites and the anime. And yes I do know that the anime did change a LOT of the things, I just didn't think they'd go so far as to make all these dead characters come back to life. But you can do whatever you think is right. Oh and yes, whether you celebrate it or not, Happy Belated Halloween! KinnikuFan Hey, I don't know much of the Demon Seed Arc either. Since it hasn't been put into anime yet, I don't know much about it at all. So, do you know if Sunshine & Ashuraman died at the end of the arc or not? I know Mantaro used the Muscle Gravity to defeat Reborn Ashuraman, I'm just not sure if Ashuraman died from it or not. I just need to see whether I'd put them in the PD Characters or the Revived Characters. KinnikuFan After Neptuneman & Seiuchin ripped their faces off, would they be considered dead? I know Jade survived, since he didn't get his face taken off, I'm just not sure of he others (Check Mate, Ilioukhine, Barrierfreeman, & Scarface). KinnikuFan Alright, then I'll just put Ilioukhine, Barrierfreeman, & Scraface under Revived Characters and not do anything to Check Mate. If any mention of them dead at all is mentioned, one of us can just change them at that time. KinnikuFan Yep, got him and Kevin too. KinnikuFan Honest to God, I can't think of anything better. Personally, I think it sounds cool. KinnikuFan Really?! Sweet! Yes change the page and when you get stuff on his past, make sure to put it on at least Chaos's own page. KinnikuFan Happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful that you've been able to help me with this wiki and maybe someday we can make grow to much bigger heights! KinnikuFan Oh my god! I can't believe you said that! I'm so happy!!! One of the reasons that I haven't been working as much on the site was because I was working on my Hajime no Ippo knowledge. I also had an idea of making an Ippo Wikia as well but I thought that having both of these would be too much work. So, yes! I'd love to help you. I mean with the chapter summaries, fights, characters, this could be a BIG wikia since the manga is SO long. I'm looking forward to it. As long as we can keep up with this site as well. KinnikuFan One word: Badass KinnikuFan It's been like two months since I did the work for this site but I think I remember how to do it. If it's ok with you, I can do that part of the work and I'll make sure to have it say that you were the one who had the idea and that YOU should be the founder and NOT me. I just want to get your consent before doing it. So, I won't do anything until you respond back. KinnikuFan Ok! I'll get started then. KinnikuFan Done. Here's the request page just so you can see what I did. Request Page KinnikuFan Sweet! I've been making the characters own professional boxing records like how they do on some real boxers, such as Mike Tyson or Muhammad Ali, on Wikipedia. I've got all of Ippo's 22 matches with me. Anyways, I can't wait to get this one started. KinnikuFan QUESTION I don't mind you undoing some of my edits, but I have a question: Hasn't all of the choujin who lost their faces to the OPCB DIED at this point (We know Jade's still alive, since he's the only OPCB victim who hasn't lost his face)? Just wondering. ZeroGiga 04:35, 3 November 2008 (UTC) STECASE KING Hey, incase you're interested, I found something on SteCase King here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vxG0Fqpxew. See ya. ZeroGiga 04:48, 17 November 2008 (UTC)